whatever I want
by Greedy
Summary: A plot line nestled comphortably between No good deed and March of the Witchhunters. Fyeraba. Elphaba gets REALLY witchy.


**Hello, Greedy here. Listen this is my first EVER fanfic. I am very unexperienced when it comes to writting things like this. All Reviews welcom from cute nothings to flames (as long as it's constructive burning) **

**This is almost completely Musicalverse except for the fact that Elphie is Allergic to water. (you don't expect me to pass taht up do you?)**

* * *

"I don't believe it. You would sink so low as to use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!"

Glinda tried to protest but Elphaba didn't care to hear Glinda's excuses and began to claw, scratch and kick the three soldiers that held her. Though, all her struggling proved useless in their vise like grip. Intended trap her or not she was at their mercy.

Coming here had been a mistake. She was in such a panic over Nessa, that she left the Grimmier in the forest and went defenseless into the hands of her enemies.

She was about to try biting next, when she heard a deep voice yell out and a loud thud in front of her. Fiyero had literally, swung out of nowhere, and was brandishing a long rifle.

"Let the green girl go!" He demanded. His face was a murderous glare, as he stared down the men that had seized her.

Elphaba froze. She could only look at him in horror. Why had he followed her? She had told him it was too dangerous. Didn't he know that she was powerless at the moment?

"I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain." He aimed his gun at Glinda "I SAID let her go!"

The guards hesitated but eventually Elphaba was thrown roughly away from them. Quickly, she pivoted and faced them. 'Never show your back' that was a lesson the wizard's army had taught her well.

"Elphaba go, now!" She veered back around to face Fiyero in time to catch whatever he had tossed her. It was her broomstick. It was obvious what he was planning, and it frightened her.

"No! Not without you!" Elphaba cried. Alert to the soldiers surrounding them, they both moved into a defensive stance, back to back. Fiyero's gun was still directed at Glinda's head, while Elphaba griped her broom in a threatening manner.

"Fiyero" pleaded Glinda.

"Hush!" He waved his gun higher.

Glinda was struck speechless and the guards were on edge. The Situation was becoming more and more dangerous by the second. "Elphaba" Fiyero spoke softly for only her to hear "That broom is your only hope isn't it? You're defenseless right now."

"We'll fly out of here together" she whispered.

"No, the second I drop this gun they'll swarm us. Go. They won't hurt me, at least not right away, but they will you." He stepped away giving her space to take off. "Go now!"

"Do it!" Glinda threw Elphaba's hat back at her. She almost didn't catch it.

She watched Fiyero for what felt like a long time. His eyes darted from the soldiers to Glinda to her. He was determined and there would be no arguing with him. To try to argue would mean death for them both. "Go!" he said.

Right now she was powerless to do anything and she knew it. She'd come back for him as soon as she got the Grimmier. It was their only hope at this point.

She mounted her broom, and kicked off as hard as she could. As soon as she reached a height above the trees she bolted in the direction of the forest. She saw Chistery, the Monkey she had rescued not that long ago, flying to meet her.

She looked back over her shoulder, and what she saw horrified her. Fiyero! He was being dragged across a field. Nearly all the guards had spears and Fiyero already looked bloody. From what she could see he wasn't struggling at all.

"Fiyero!" she screamed and brought her broom to an abrupt halt. Before she could turn around, Chistery had come from behind and grabbed hold of both her and her broom.

"N-No, can't Help! Sp-spell book," Chistery had trouble with the words but Elphaba had understood. She had to get the Grimmier! She ripped out of Chistery's grasp and shot back to the woods, but there was no way she could control the broom at this speed. When she finally reached the heart of the forest, she dive-bombed into the ground. She was thrown from the broom and skidded several feet until she collided painfully with a thick tree.

It was the very tree that, within its roots, Elphaba had hidden the Grimmier. She quickly reached around the tree and grasped the book. The soil was moist and burned her wrist. Ignoring whatever pain she felt in her back or hands, she flipped franticly through the pages.

There was no time to fly back she'd have to cast a spell from here. When she found a spell that sounded right "flesh not torn, bones never broken" she gripped the binding of the book fiercely, and began to chant.

"Elka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum nahmen Elka nahmen!

Elka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum nahmen Elka nahmen!"

As was usual with the Grimmier, the words moved through out the pages, but this time the words were scrabbling across the page much faster than normal. They were so fast Elphaba was having a hard time keeping track of them. In frustration she griped the book harder.

There was a sharp pain across her back. It moved to her arms and eventually her whole self. She ignored it all.

Chistery however did not ignore it and was watching in shock of what was happening to Elphaba. He had spent enough time with the Wizard to know what magic was but never had he seen anything like this. He guessed no one else alive had ever seen such either.

Her own raw magic had engulfed her, a bright light, gold and blue rolled over her like fire. The air around them was sparking and the ground grew hot, but then the fire around her suddenly shrank and died.

No, no! NO! The spell was fading. Elphaba watched it vanish back into the depths of this accursed Grimmier. "What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading!" Elphaba released the death grip she had had on the binding and smacked the pages hard.

She sucked in a sharp breath. Though the pain in her chest and back had subsided, her hands were now in more pain than anything. Then she looked; her palms must have sweated as she clung to the Grimmier and had burned her flesh terribly. They were covered in blisters. No her skin was a blister, charred black and bleeding.

Horrified, she looked away and saw Chistery standing a several feet away. She noted that his expression was of pure unadulterated terror. Next she saw her broomstick laying behind him and without missing a beat she got up, grabbed it, and took to flight. Her hands stung when she griped the broom.

As she shot through the sky her mind reeled. How could this happen? It was only yesterday that she and Fiyero had been united. It had been such a relief to see her love for him returned.

How could it be that now she was loosing him?

Elphaba felt her blood pulse on the inside of her temples. If she lost Fiyero she was certain something would break. She would break!

She saw the field beneath her. Elphaba veered down to the ground quickly and landed. There was no one there, not Fiyero or the Gale Force. What was there, however, made her heart stop.

There was a trail of blood and broken corn stalks leading away from her, deeper into the field.

Elphaba took off running but the corn was so tall she couldn't see over it.

"Fiyero where are you?" she cried. She quietly prayed he would answer, even scream in pain, for that at least meant he was alive and it was not too late. Then she stopped as soon as she saw it a few feet ahead of her.

Slowly, Elphaba stepped forward into the clearing. In the center there was a limp scarecrow nailed to a pole and at its base was a pool of blood. The blood red trail ended here. There was no body, just blood, so much blood. She felt weak and her knees gave out. There was a horrible squishing sound when she fell on the red soil.

Any hope she had vanished. There was no way he was alive. There was too much blood, and there was no way the body was still in this field or the blood trail would continue to where they left the body. There was no way to know. Had Glinda taken him in her bubble? If so, where? All she knew was that there was no chance he was alive.

She knelt beneath the scarecrow and gazed up at it. Its head sagged and its hat fell over its face. Whatever secrets he might have known, the scarecrow would share none of them concerning Fiyero's fate.

How had she come to this? What had she done to deserve such horror? _You tried to do some good, that's what, _and now she was receiving her reward. _No good deed goes unpunished _she thought.

What had she ever achieved by her good intentions? Oz hated her, Nessa was dead, Dr. Dillamond was as good as dead and Fiyero…tears burnt her eyes.

Leave the "good deeds" to Glinda the "Good". It was all those damn "good" deeds that got her here. _No more_ she thought _No more "good" deeds_.

Her great cause to free the Animals had failed. The Wizard had won. And anyone she ever loved was lost to her one way or the other. She had nothing left of herself. There was no one to call her "Elphaba-Elphie-Fabala-Fae" ever again.

She considered taking the nail that held the scarecrow and plunging it into her heart. _Let this end _she thought. Let her blood flow with Fiyero's. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Thinking of the blood she looked down at the stained earth. The color reminded her of Nessa's shoes after she had enchanted them. The ones that farm brat now wore. The ones that were rightfully hers!

Why should she get Nessa's shoes, anyway? Glinda is the one who gave them to her and they were never hers to give!

And just like that a new flame began to grow in Elphaba. She could feel the foreign presence come from the inside out.

Elphaba was just going to have to get them back, wasn't she? All of this happened after that girl came here, and Elphaba would not rest knowing that that bitch had taken everything from her, from Fiyero's and Nessa's lives to their shoes!

She'd have those shoes if it was the last thing she ever did!

No good deed would Elphaba do this time. Everyone thought she was a witch anyway why shouldn't she use it to her advantage. The people wanted to fear and she was happy to oblige.

She raised herself from the bloody mud. To Elphaba, the time beneath the scarecrow had held an eternity, but to "her" it lasted only a moment.

"She" turned to the west. "Kiamo Ko, was it, Fiyero?" "she" spoke quietly, her back to the scarecrow.

"She" felt that pain in her back again, and again in coursed through her whole body. "She" didn't ignore it this time. "She" saw the spark in the air; "she" saw the powerful fire warped around her.

Elphaba would have tried to suppress this little "quirk" she wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone, but now "she" would relish in it.

"Let all Oz be agreed, I am Wicked through and through."

Eyes trained on the horizon, "she" mounted her broom and flew off into the western sky.

Flying higher and higher, defying gravity. "She" left the limp scarecrow in the pool of drying blood.

"She" was the Wicked Witch of the West!


End file.
